New Beginnings
by Ms. Kara
Summary: In their seventh year Lily, James and their friends learn that new beginnings can occur at any time and now it is the time to embrace them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

New Beginnings

Chapter 1: On her way

The day was bright and the sky was clear. It had been quite a hot summer in London and many people were out and about. It seemed as if the weather couldn't get any worse, Cranking down her windows a very hot and tired Lily Evans, turned the dial to change the dial. Suddenly hearing the sound of a Radio DJ she stopped turning.

"Well it looks to be another smoldering day today in London, no drop of water to be seen, to help keep you cool out there, here's Gliden Hights with Breezen the day by,"

Huh, could it seriously be this bloody hot? Lily thought to herself as she drove to Hayford Storage center. It was September first and she was on her way to school. Lily looked to her back seat where her trunk sat. She turned left at the light and entered a large parking structure. She stopped at the entrance, rolling down her window.

"Hello Miss, do you have your ticket?" A older looking man asked. Lily nodded, pulling out her wallet.

"Yes, I've got it here," she said handing the man her ticket," He took it from her.

Looking at the ticket, the man looked back to Lily. "So you have a reservation from today until July fifteenth?" he asked. Lily nodded.

The man gave her, her ticket stud and Lily drove on. Finding a parking spot, near the back of the lot and stopping. She set the car in park and turned the engine off. Stepping out of the car, she stretched and closed the door. Opening the back seat door she pulled out her trunk. She locked her car and stood for a moment looking at it, it was a relatively old car, having belonged to her dad. It was a Ford Anglia, blue in color and it had done her well, it was just the right size for her to get around town. Even though she had received her apparition license she still needed her car.

Pulling out her wand she pointed it to her car, reciting, lowly, a protection charm to make sure it wouldn't be stolen or harmed. Lily grabbed hold of her trunk and looked around quickly, then apperated to Kings Cross, where her journey ack to school would begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of HP

Ch.2 A seat by the window.

Lily promptly arrived onto the platform and looked around, numerous people were about helping younger students board the train, Looking down at her Head Girl pin she looked back up. She knew she was in for a hectic year, taking up much of her free time for head duties and NEWT exam studying.

"Oy Lily!" She heard someone cry from behind her. Lily turned around and found Helena Roberts coming towards her dragging her trunk behind her. Lily smiled and ran up to her friend.

"Oh my gosh you look great!" Helena exclaimed taking a look at what Lily was wearing. Sporting blue jeans, a turquoise, v-neck tank top, and flip-flops, Lily looked ready for the hot weather.

"Oh thanks, it's so hot out, isn't it, it's probably been the hottest day all summer." She said. Helena nodded in reply. Helena was a tall girl like Lily, with blonde sleek black, wavy hair and brown eyes. She fit and had an athletic build. Her stern appearance showed her tough side though she was known to be sincere and loyal to her friends.

"Come on, I bet Laura is on the train," Lily agreed and they made their way to Laura. Laura O'Malley was their best friend, she lived in Northern Ireland, and had a shy, modest demeanor. She was petite in height and size, with her shoulder length brown hair and golden colored eyes she was quite pretty as well.

"It still boggles me how you managed to get Head Boy I mean how the hell does that figure?" Sirius Black said to James Potter, his best friend. James shrugged as he carried his trunk behind him.

" But you know what, I figure I can use this to my advantage yousee, because I imagine the one and only Lily received Head Girl and you know what that means don't Padfoot?"

That you'll be spending more time with Lily, and hence forth being able to perhaps win her heart finally," Remus Lupin piped in. James looked to hi with a smile.

"Precisely, Mooney" James said happily.

"Yes but, I believe you're forgetting mate, she happens to hate you," Sirius said with a slight laugh. James shook his head.

" You see my friend that's where you're wrong, for Lily doesn't hate me, she just . . .dislikes me to a great extent but there is no hatred, none what so ever." James said as he began to board the train.

"Lily, Helena!" Laura Exclaimed as they entered her compartment. Giving each of them hugs, Laura looked to Lily's head's pin.   
"Congrats, Lily, I knew you'd get it." She said. Lily thanked her and they began to recap their summers.

"Yeah so I'm definitely finished with the lot of them, they just made me so angry, you know? "Helena said angrily. Lily and LAuria nodding as a response.

"Who made you angry?" Sirius asked as he and the guys came into the door way. Helena looked to him.

"No one that you would know, Black." She snapped.

"Right well, I have to go, head duties," Lily said getting up from her seat. James looked to her.

"Well, ugh why don't I walk you Lily, it's quite a ways down the train to the head's compartment" James inquired. Lily looked to him.

"Thank you Potter, but I think I can handle walking down te train corridor." She said passing the boys. James smiled and followed her.

Lily could sense him behind her; she stopped, and turned around.

"Really don't need an escort, Potter." She said looking to him and then turning back around continuing to walk down the hall. James smiled

"Well, you know I just figured I could walk you, because I thought it would be appropriate for the heads to arrive at the same time, you know to look more professional." Lily stopped and turned to face him.

"You're Head Boy?" She asked surprised. James smiled and nodded. Lily didn't know what to say. She looked to his badge it was just like hers.

"Well, come on, we've got to speak with the prefects, and congratulations." She said calmly beginning to walk.

"Thank you Lily, that mean a great deal." James said as he followed behind.

They addressed the prefects effortlessly, to Lily's surprise and together they made their way back to the compartment where they found the others chatting.

"Oh hello Prongs, Evans, how was the meeting?" Sirius asked. James nodded

"it was good," James and Lily said simultaneously, then to each other.

Lily looked back to her friends, then to Remus, "So Remus how was your summer?" She asked. Remus smiled.

"It was good, spent some time at home, then with these blokes," he said pointing to James, Sirius, and Peter who had entered the compartment whilst James and Lily were out.

"And how was your summer Lily, what did you do?" Remus asked.

"Worked mostly, making money and doing school work." Lily said.

For the rest of the train ride they spent time together hanging out and talking. Once they arrived James insisted to help Lily as he was Head Boy and it was courteous. Lily reluctantly let him help so that he could stop bugging her.

Lily and James helped the first years onto the boats and rode on a private trolley to the castle.

"So Evans, it looks like we'll be spending more time together this year, seeing as we're heads." James began, making small conversation. Lily looked to him.

"Looks that way doesn't it?" she replied.

James nodded looking the other way. They sat in silence for several minutes before Lily spoke again.

'How was your summer Potter? Do anything fun?" Lily asked. James lookd to her.

"Well just hung out with the guys, that's about it," he replied. Lily nodded slowly and looked back to the forest surrounding them. As soon as the new students were sorted, the head Master stood up in front of the student body.

"Good Evening and welcome to another year at Hogwarts, Firstly I would like to welcome all of the first years and hope you enjoy your stay here. Secondly i would like to inform you that the Forbidden forest is forbidden, no students must trespass. Mr. Filtch informs me that complete lists of magical items that are not allowed are listed on his office door. Thirdly, for the first year, along with the forbidden forest, the whomping willow and the eighth floor are forbidden, any students found near those areas will receive severe punishment. And Lastly I would like to announce this years Heads of House. Ms. Lily Evans and Mr. James Potter." The hall filled with applause. Lily smiled lightly, as did James.

"I would like to see the heads at the end, and now let's eat." He exclaimed, clapping his hands together. Lily looked to her friends and began chatting. Once filled with food, Lily and James headed to the headmaster's office.

Professor Dumbledore stood outside of his office waiting for them.

"Good evening, follow me" he said. Lily and James followed. Entering his office, Lily looked around in awe, so many instruments filled the tables, shelves and cubbards of his office. Dumbledore turned to face them, standing behind his desk.

"Please have a seat," he gestured. Lily and James took seats in front of him.

Dumbledore smiled lightly.

"Firstly I want to congratulate you both for becoming heads, you both have worked hard and it has shown, you both deserve it."

Lily and James nodded thanks.

"With your positions comes great responsibility, not only for patrolling, and setting an example for the students, but it is time to step up, and to be aware of what is to come, to help student cope with events that have occurred and will occur, do you understand?"

James nodded, "You mean with Voldemort, Professor?" Lily asked. He nodded.

"Your quarters are located on the seventh floor and the password is Pheonix, Professor McGonagall will speak with you about scheduling amongst other things, do either of you have any questions?"

James and Lily shook their heads and exited his office.

James and Lily walked to their quarters and entered. Their common room was large with plush maroon couches and chairs and cherry-wood bookcases.

"Wow, this is something isn't it?" James asked looking around. Lily nodded. She strod over to the book shelve and began to look at the books, various magic related books were shelved as well as some muggle books.

"Hey check it, this shelf has every copy of Quidditch weekly, wicked!" James exclaimed. Lily looked to him, "Yeah there is a bunch of issues of Witch wear Daily and Teen Witch on this shelf."

"Well I'm going to go see my room, good night Potter" Lily said as she began her way towards the stairs.

James turned around, "Ugh Lily," he spoke, Lily turned back around.

"Yes?" she asked. James stepped forward "Ugh I was just thinking, I think you know to set a good example for the students, perhaps we should start over and try to see reason with each other, and if not be friends at least act like we are." James suggested.

Lily thought for a moment, "Well-," she began, descending the stairs towards James.

"I think we can do that, to set an example," She finished and returned to the stairs.

It's a start James thought.

Lily entered her room and was amazed. A four poster bed stood in the middle of the room, to te right two book shelves stood filled with her belongings, on the wall to te right was a large bay window with a door to the outside balcony. Lily walked towards the door and went out onto the balcony. The cool night air breezed across her face, blowing her hair to the side. She looked out onto the grounds it was a nice evening. Suddenly a noise could be heard from her right side. She looked over and saw James on the other side, on his balcony. Lily stood silently as she saw him pull out a cigarette and light it, taking a few drags.

James stood tapping his cigarette ad taking another drag, he then heard a noise from the other side to his left. He looked over and saw Lily walk back into her room. He looked dow at the banister and scrunched out his cigarette. Retreating back into his room he looked around, it looked like the other dormitories except it was bigger and a bit more personalized.

Lily Changed for bed and went downstairs. Sitting on the couch she magically brought a cup of coffee on to the table. Sipping slowly she sat peacefully awaiting her seventh year to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

New Beginnings

Chapter 3:

James sat the next morning at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall; he was eating a piece of toast as Sirius began talking about their plans for the year.  
"You know that's not a bad plan Mooney, I mean sure we've got NEWTS this year, but I'm worrying we got that shit in the bag, for sure." James nodded.

"I don't know I mean we'll have to score well if we want to go to auror training in Manchester." Remus said shaking his head.

""Well you've got a point we have to make straight O's in order to be seriously considered for the program." James said setting down his piece of toast and taking a sip of orange juice.

"Yeah but there's nothing to worry about, I mean we all did really well on the Owls how much harder can the NEWTS be?" James shrugged, "Pretty hard," he added.

"Well I know I'll be definitely preparing greatly, those NEWTS are quite hard I've heard." Peter interjected. They guys nodded.

"So moving on how is your dorm, is it big, or just like th others, and you are sharing it with Evans eh?"

"Yeah it's nice, it's like the others but it has a more personal edge to it. It's good. Yeah, Lily, living with her should be good, we're going to try to reason with each other, to make a good example for the students."

"Ha, yeah right example," Sirius said, James frowned, "Well it is a start, at least she'll be civil." James said.

"Who will be civil with you?" Laura asked and she, Helena, and Lily sat down with them. James looked to Laura.

"No one." He replied. The girls sat down and they began to eat.

"So I think we all have Transfiguration first," Helena said looking down at her and everyone's times table, for which Professor McGonagall had handed out just moments before.

Once finished eating they all walked to class together. Lily walked along with Laura.

"So how was last night, is the room nice?" Laura asked. Lily smiled and nodded. "Yeah it's really nice, you and Helena should come up later to see." Laura nodded excitedly. They entered class and Lil sat down next to Helena, whilst Laura sat next to Remus.

"Good Morning, Class, As seventh years you will be graduating coming July, and then you will be out on your own, but before you go, you are required to take you NEWT Exams, this class is NEWT level and therefore will be rigorous, expect to stay up late studying and preparing for tests and practical exams, so that you will be prepared for the Newt exams." She said. Lily and Helena looked to each other nervously.

"But also, being seventh years does have it's perks, as a class you will be allowed extended breaks during the day as you have probably seen on your schedules, but also you are allowed extended hours in the village of Hogsmeade on scheduled visits." Many students smiled at this note.

"Now turn to page three hundred and sixty three, and begin making an outline and notes." She said.

Lily began taking notes with Helena, as they chatted quietly.

"So you haven't really said much about your summer other than working," Helena began quietly. Lily looked to her.

"Well I had to get my car fixed which was not very good seeing as I don't have any money, it cost around one hundred and fifty pounds, which is around two hundred galleons, and then it was just another frustrating summer you know? I'm working so much but I feel like I have nothing to show for it." Lily said tiredly looking down at her paper, continuing to write.

Helena smiled sympathetically, "What about loans?" she asked. Lily shook her head.

"I've taken two out already, which I still have to pay off. Hugh, once I'm out of Hogwarts I'll need not one job, but two." Lily said.

"Oh I'm sure you won't, Lily, ministry jobs usual have good pay." Lily nodded lightly.

"Well, enough about my troubles, I can't even compare mine with yours, how are you holdin up?" Lily asked.

Helena looked to her, and shrugged, "Good I suppose, I imagine they don't even know I'm gone you know, but over all I could be better," Helena said as she flipped over her notebook to the next page and continued writing.   
"Where did you go after? Sorry I couldn't pick you up, the car was being fixed." Lily said. Helena shook her head.

"Oh no, lily don't worry, you didn't need to pick me up, I needed to walk off my anger at the time, I slept in a park the first few days and then I made my way to London and got a room at the Leaky Cauldron." She said.

"Yeah I did that to when the car was in the shop." Helena looked to her, "At the leaky cauldron?" she asked. Shaking her head, Lily said "No, in the park, thankfully it didn't rain."

Time passed and Laura and Remus soon finished their notes and had a bit of extra time left over to talk quietly.

"The Newts seem really intense this year hugh?" Laura asked, Remus nodded,

"Yeah I'm not looking forward to the extensive studying coming soon."

Laura nodded, closing her book and notebook. "Yeah but it's a bit exciting though, I mean once exams are over with, we're done." She said. Remus nodded.

"So, what do you want to do after Hogwarts?" Laura asked. Remus paused for a moment. He hadn't really thought much ever since fifth year when they had career evaluations. There wasn't much in the career market when it came to werewolves.

"I don't know, I mean I haven't really thought of it, I suppose an Aura or perhaps teaching, what about you?"

Laura thought for a moment, she herself hadn't planned on ministry careers mostly for the fact that she figured she couldn't get hired because of her status as a werewolf. She had always thought of owning a shop in Hogsmeade, perhaps a bakery.

"Well I never thought myself as an ministry official, I don't think I would make the cut, for different reasons, but I have always been intrigued by entrepreneurship, owning my own store someday has always been in the back of my mind." She said. Remus looked to her a bit surprised, Most of his friends and acquaintances wanted to have jobs at the Ministry.

"What, you think that's dumb?" Laura asked feeling a bit foolish. Remus shook his head.

"Oh no, ha, no, I just think that's . . . great . . . I mean everyone I know is eager to work for the Ministry, it's nice to hear that someone wants to do something so different." He said. Laura nodded with a shrug.

"So here's what I'm thinking, the first Hogsmeade, we hit up Zonko's joke shop you know so we can stock up on some great items to leave school with a legendary bang." Sirius said as James continued to write notes and listen to his friend.

"I think stink bombs have definitely gone out of style, so how about we do something with sparks or like banners you know that say Marauders?" James stopped writing and thought for a moment.

"That could be good, but you know perhaps we should cut down on out pranks, I mean don't get me wrong I'm totally for going out with a bang but until then perhaps we could sort of chill out, and enjoy our year, you know really go with the plan we came up with over the summer . . .you know the one about really getting serious about our living arrangements for next year and job searches and really making the effort to grow up a little, if not a lot. And if possible . . .you know, concentrate on capturing the loves of our lives" James said, saying the last bit in a quieter voice.

Sirius sat for a moment, thinking what James had said. He was right, he thought. Seventh year was the year not only to have fun but also to become serious about what their futures would be.

"Yeah, I understand, I suppose we can do that, but we at least have to give the Slytherins a good prank for old time's sake." James nodded in agreement.

"As for our plan on the special ladies, look over to Evans and Roberts, they look to be talking about something serious, wonder what it is." Sirius whispered. James looked over to the girls. Sirius was right they were in deep conversation.

James knew he fancied Lily greatly, but he also knew Sirius was quite taken by Roberts, she had something that Sirius had, loyalty and attitude, in a good way.

Suddenly the bell rang and the students gathered their belongings and exited the classroom, some with glum faces do to the amount of homework given by professor McGonagall.

The group of friends headed outside to enjoy their hour break before their next class. Lily sat down underneath the large oak tree with Helena and Laura beside her. James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter sat across from them.

Lily took out her book and began her homework. Helena looked to her, "Oh Lily can't your homework wait until later?" she asked. Yeah Lily you have the rest of the day to complete it," James said. Lily shrugged. "I want to get it done, I don't know how much homework I'll have from my other classes later on and I don't want to get stock piled with work." Lily said and continued her work.

Laura looked down to her bag and transfigured it into a large sprawling blanket and laid down. "Oh this feels so good, you all should try this. Helena looked to her and crawled over to her and sprawled out next to her.

"You're right this does feel good, Lily you should definitely try this out, you too guys." She said looking towards the boys. James transfigured his bag as well and he and Sirius, Remus, and Peter shared it. Lily after several minutes of working looked to her friends and decided to join them. Laying down slowly, lily found this to be quite relaxing once situated properly.

"This does feel good," Remus said. They all laid there for quite a while, letting the time pass peacefully. Lily felt a pinching sensation on her wrist, suddenly. She brought her wrist to her eye level and adjust her watch. Realizing the time, she bolted up right.

"Oh Buggar, Guy's wake up!" she exclaimed. She looked around, but found that they all were asleep.

"Hey, guys wake up! We slept too long class started thirty minutes ago!!!" she yelled. Still no one awoke. Lily reached over to her friends and smacked their faces lightly as well as the boys's faces. "Wake up. James awoke and looked up.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked concernedly.

"Ehh, what the deal?" Sirius muttered a bit disgruntled."

"Guys we're thirty minutes late for class, we must have over slept, come on." Lily said.

"Oh Lily, it's far too late to go now, we'll go when class is over to see what we've missed, just relax, it's so nice out right now." Laura said lazily.

Sirius laid back down and immediately went back to sleep. James looked to Lily and shrugged, "Don't worry we'll go later to catch up, just lye down and relax, who knows this may be our only chance to relax this whole week." He said. Lily laid back down, but couldn't really relax she hated procrastinating and missing class, in made her anxious and stressed. A half hour later Remus awoke and Found everyone asleep except Laura, who happened to be missing. Remus looked around, rubbing his eyes all the same. He looked over to the lake and found her sitting with her legs emerged into the water. Remus got up from his position quietly and walked over to her. Laura looked behind her to find Remus a few feet away approaching her.

"Hey Remus, did you have a good nap?" she asked. Remus smiled, "Yes and may I join you?" he asked. Laura nodded. Remus sat down and took off his shoes and socks and dipped his feet into the water.

"Oh it's really cold." Remus said laughing a bit. Laura nodded.

"I think Lily got a bit freaked out earlier hugh?" Laura said. Remus nodded.  
"Yeah, she study's like it's her job, sometimes I worry about her," Remus said. Laura nodded, "me to."

Lily awoke suddenly from the light sensation of something tapping her softly. She opened her eyes and looked up and saw James above her, looking down at her.

"Sorry to wake ou but I figured you'd want to get to our next class before we slept through that one as well." He said. Lily nodded and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Thanks, I guess I should head back up stairs to get my books." She said. Lily then looked around. "Where's Laura and Remus, did they already head to class?"

James shook his head, "No they're over by the lake talking. Lily looked over and nodded. James looked to Sirius.

"Ugh crap," he grunted. Lily looked back, "What?" she asked. James smiled. "Oh nothing it's just going to take a bit to get Sirius and Peter up is all." Lily smiled lightly, "Yeah same with Helena." Lily reached over to Helena and tried to wake her. Thought she wasn't getting up.

"Helena, Helena, Helena . . ." She said. Lily thought for a moment. "Helena, Madam Vaden's Clothier is closed for good." She said loudly. Suddenly Helena awoke with a start.

"What!? What!? You can't be serious!, oh hell's no, it is not closing . . ." She exclaimed.

"What isn't closing, woman, could you perhaps keep it down?" Sirius grumbled loudly.

"Well that cost me no effort whatsoever." James said happily.

"Calm down, Helena, the store isn't closing, I just said that so you'd get up." Lily said. Helena breathed a breath of relief. Madam Vaden's was her favorite clothing store.

"Oy Peter get up we've got class," James said, nudging him hard. Peter awoke looking a bit disturbed. Laura and Remus came over and Laura re-transfigured her blanket back into her bag, as did James.

James and Lily headed to their dorm to get their books whilst the others went to Gryffindor tower to get theirs. They soon met in Charms class and continued their day in this manner, going from class to class. By the end of the day they had their work cut out for them.

Later that day, Lily sat in her common room, doing her homework, she had been working for three hours and Across from her sat James, who was also working hard, writing essays and doing readings. Lily closed her Potions book and set it on the coffee table. Moving her belongings to the flor she sprawled out on the couch and closed her eyes. She had a headache and knew it was from reading to intensely. James heard her movements and looked to her, She looks tired he thought. Setting his book on the table along with his paper and quill, he stood up and stretched, suddenly hearing his back crack in various places.

Lily looked to him, once she heard the noise of his cracking back.

James smiled. "Sorry, 'bout that." He said. Lily shook her head slightly. Bringing her finger tips to her temples she began to rub them slowly.

"Are you felling alright Lily?" James asked looking to her. Lily looked up towards him, and nodded, "Just a simple headache is all," she said.

"I think we start patrols next week." Lily said. James nodded.

James sat back down, "Ugh, well, today in class, transfiguration, I saw you in a deep conversation with Roberts, is everything alright, you seemed a little upset." James said softly. Lily sat up and looked to him.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with Potter, things are alright, anyway I should go upstairs I think I'm going to get to bed a bit earlier, I'm quite tired,"

James nodded.

Lily organized her things and left them on the table and her bag on the floor. Heading towards the stairs, she stopped at the sound of James's voice.

"Lily, if you ever want to talk or something I'm always available." James said, seeing something was bothering her. Lily looked to him and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

Chapter 4: The situation

Looking up from her text, Lily rested her chin in the palm of her hand, this class was taking forever she thought. It always did as she recalled of previous years, History had always been the subject that least interested her, and so she often found herself drawing I her notebook whilst taking notes. At this current moment, the professor was speaking about the economy of the sixteenth century in Ireland. Professor Hayward was known to be quite dull not only in his lecture but appearance as well; he was very traditional, always wearing formal robes and studious look about him. Lily continued her note taking as he continued speaking.

Leaving happily forty minutes later, she, Laura, and Helena headed to the great hall for lunch. They each sat down and began to eat and talk.

"I'll be so glad when we don't have to take his class after this year," Lily said as she buttered a roll. Helena and Laura nodded in agreement.

Laura took a sip of juice and looked to Lily, "So are you working again In the Library this year?" she asked. Lily look to her and shook her head.

"No, since I'm Head, the Headmaster said I could choose if I wanted to or not, depending on my situation, but I'll probably take it after the holidays, because I still owe money to the school, so . . ."

"What about during the holiday, where are you working?' Helena asked. Lily shrugged, "Some place, probably the pub, I mean I know I'll have a job once school's done with, Aaron said I would, he's actually in talks with Donnie, who's the owner for me becoming the head Bar tender, hopefully that will go through." Lily said; Laura nodded.

"Hello Ladies, mind if we join you?" James asked, the girls shook their heads, and the guys sat down.

"So was it just me or was that history class terribly long? Sirius asked. Everyone nodded. Lily began to fill her plate and eat.

"So James, when's the first quidditch practice?" Helena asked, she was a beater on the Gryffindor team.

James thought for a moment. "Well Lily and I need to set up the rounds for the prefects and us, so I imagine they will start two weeks from now, I think Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw for the first two weeks." Helena nodded. Soon finishing her lunch, Lily took out her daily planner. Opening it she looked to her week's schedule. She had many things to do, all of which took most of hr time. After her last class today she had a private meeting with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, to discuss her school financial aid situation. Then at six she had to meet with Professor Slughorn for the first official meeting of the Slug Club to discuss coming events. They she had exactly four hours to complete her homework and then at eleven she and James had to complete their rounds. This was going t be a hectic day.

"Dame, Lily your planner is bulging out the seems, you have so many little notes and stuff, how do you manage all of that?" Laura asked. Lily smiled and looked to her.

"I just have an organized system in my head, don't worry its not that bad." Lily responded. James looked to her planner in surprise. Putting it away Lily slung her bag over her shoulder and got up from the table. Helena and Laura followed her to their next class. James ad the guys followed as well.

Lily sat in Professor McGonagall's classroom, sitting next to James; she had assigned seats for everyone for the entire year. Taking notes diligently, she looked up to the professor and then back t her notes. James, sat beside her taking notes as well, though couldn't help but look to Lily every so often. He loved her concentrated expression, she was wicked smart and he knew he could beat him at a duel; she was after all one of the most skilled in their year. Class soon ended and Lily packed her things up.

"You coming Lily?" James asked. Lily looked to him and shook her head.

"No, um I have a few things I need to discuss with Professor McGonagall," She said. James nodded.

"Well I'll wait for you, it's okay, wouldn't want you to walk back by yourself," he said. Professor saw and heard this conversation and strode over to the two students.

"Mr. Potter I need to discuss some things with Ms. Evans privately, it's best if you go on ahead." James looked to McGonagall then back to Lily, feeling a bit concerned he nodded and exited the classroom.

Professor McGonagall lead Lily to the Headmaster's office and they entered together. Professor Dumbledore greeted them with a smile. Lily took a seat in front of the Headmaster whilst McGonagall stood beside him.

"Would you like some tea, Ms. Evans?" Professor Dumbledore offered. Lily said no thank you and sat patiently.

"Well seeing as you will be graduating from Hogwarts this year it is important that we speak of your tuition situation. (Lily nodded) When you first came to Hogwarts Ms. Evans it states in your records that you were given financial aid to pay for the required expenses for your studies, and since then you have been on financial aid." He said calmly.

"And it has come to our attention as of your fifth year that your parents have passed on leaving you financially unstable not only in the wizarding world but the muggle world as well, is that correct?"

"Yes sir it is, when my parents passed my sister was already an adult in the muggle world and we agreed that she would not take custody of me."

"Knowing that where have you been living whilst not here at school?" He asked.

"My father left me a car for which I use t get around London and I also live in the car, I make as much money as I can by working at a bar as well as various other jobs, unfortunately none of which have been able to support me fully nor be able to pay for the debt I owe in the muggle and wizarding worlds." Lily explained. Dumbledore nodded and became silent for a moment.

McGonagall stepped in, "You say you have debts in the muggle world, for how much and for where do you owe money?"

With a sigh, Lily continued to explain, "When my parents died we lived in Spinners End an industrial area of London, a very dodgy area, and our home, because I' not of age and Petunia, my sister decided to sell the house I was left with only my car, I had medical payments I needed to pay off, which cost quite a it, currently I owe around four thousand galleons worth of muggle pounds. Not only do I not have the money but I also am afraid I don't have the complete sum I owe to the Wizarding gammon of education."

"I understand, did you wish to continue work in the Library?" Dumbledore asked. Lily shook her head, "Not now, I think my head duties and school work should come before I work, I need to focus on my studies if I want to make good marks on the NEWTs. I thought about starting after the holidays, I plan to work during the holidays." Dumbledore nodded.

"Your deadline for the wizarding educational gammon is, I'm afraid by the end of term, when you graduate, though I think I can talk with several people to see if it can be extended, though I can't promise anything."

"As much as I appreciate it Professor, I don't wish to have my deadline extended, I have until the end of term and I'll accept that, I don't want to make anymore deals, I've done that in the past and it unfortunately has lead me to where I' am now, broke and in debt. I can't afford to lose any more money. Thank you though." Lily said getting up from her chair.

Lily left the office and had a bit of time befor she had to see Professor Slughorn. On her to her dorm she turned a corner and suddenly ran into another student, knocking the other's belongings to the floor.

"Damn it" A tall, thin young man said looking down to his papers. Lily looked to him and realized it was Severus.

"Oh sorry, Severus, I wasn't looking ahead." Lily said apologetically. Severus heard the sound of Lily's voice and looked to her a bit surprised.

"Oh, well I suppose neither of us was paying attention," He said, picking the last bit of the papers. Lily picked up one of his books and handed it to him.

She stood in front of him for a few seconds, not sure if she should strike up a conversation.

"So how are you?" she asked, adjusting her shoulder strap. Severus adjusted his things as well and replied, "Ugh, I- I'm g-good, you know the usual, studying and such, how are you?" lily smiled.

"I'm doing . . . alright, you know how it is," she said. Severus nodded.

This is so awkward Lily thought, she hadn't spoken to him since the end of fifth year, he knew of her financial situation and had even offered to loan her money, but Lily had refused.

"Well I best be off, Slughorn is having another slug club meeting . . . are you attending?" Lily asked. Severus shook his head,

"No, I have a bit of work to do tonight, so" Lily nodded and began to pass him.

"Ugh Lily?" Lily heard Severus say from behind. She loked back and sa Severus walk u to her.

"Look, ugh, I know we haven't spoke in a while, and I may be out of line with ths but, would you like to get together and talk, perhaps?"

Lily thought for a moment. Should she? After all she had broken off her friendship with him, though he was always easy to talk to and knew of her home situation more than anyone.

"sure, how's about Thursday six in the library?" she offered. Severus nodded. Lilly turned back around and continued to her dorm room.

As she walked Lily began to think what she had just done. She had reopened the door which had lead to an enormous part of her youth. I hope he doesn't think that I want to rekindle old feelings lily thought to herself.

"Shit." Lily said aloud. Lily made it to the haed's dorm and entered. Finding all of her friend sitting around with their work sprawled out on the tables and chairs, they looked up to her.

"Oh hey everyone," Lily said walking into the room.

"Busy as hell with all of this bloody work if you ask me," Sirius stammered, Lily nodded.

"So what did McGonagall want to talk to you about?" Laua asked, Lily set her things down beside the couch, looking up.

"Oh nothing just some things about my schedule and school for this year." Lily replied.

"Is your schedule different from ours?" James asked. "No, I just have a few things I need to do before I leave Hogwarts for good, is all."

"Oh that's so sad I don't even want to think about leaving Hogwarts yet," Helena said.

"Yeah I know its going to be so weird," Remus said.

"Well let's not thin about it eh, " Sirius said.

"Agreed," James added. Lily sat down next to Remus and took out her Charms homework.

Lily looked to her watch after finishing her homework, and it read five till six. Lily put her things away.

"Remus were going to the meeting tonight for the Slug Club?" she asked. Remus gave a look of surprise. "I completely forgot, yeah, thanks for reminding me. James are you coming as well, Laura?" he asked, Laura nodded, as did James.

"You guys want to come, Slughorn always likes it when we bring friends, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Helena and Sirius nodded.

"I could use a break form all of this work." Helena said.

They all made their way to Professor Slughorn's classroom. Several other seventh years were already there, some of which James knew from qudditch.

They entered and saw Professor Slughorn seated at a large table, which had been replaced for the chairs. Once all of the students arrived and were seated Slughorn spoke.

"Well I'd like to welcome the new members of the club and welcome the old members back. I'd like to welcome back old members as well.

"This year mostly we will e socializing, having several parties and talking about the career aspects of the wizarding world, for seventh years specifically I encourage all of you to attend if you can."

Slughorn continued his meeting and soon let the students go.

Returning to their dorm the gang hung out the rest of the night, finishing homework and talking about the coming year's events.

Thanks for the reviews. Much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own HP.

Chapter 5: a discussion

"Okay so I think this will work, we can assign the Hufflepuffs on Monday, Ravenclaw on Tuesday, Slytherin on Wednesday, Gryffindor on Fri, then we can take the weekends as well as Friday nights at eleven. Cuz I figure, since Ravenclaw's qudditch practice is on Monday, Slytherin's is on Tuesday, Hufflepuff is on Wednesday, and Gryffindor's is on Friday evenings, so it'll work out." James said looking down at the schedule he and Lily had created.  
"Yeah looks good." Lily said. James stood up and stretched, they had been sitting for a while, working on the schedule.

"Well I have to go, tutoring, I'll see you later." Lily said getting up. She had changed out of her uniform into muggle clothes, a pair of blue jeans, a t-shirt and a brown, zip-up hooded sweater with brown tennis shoes. Lily wasn't on her way to tutoring but to the library to meet Severus. She was a bit nervous, for the only reason of not having talked with him in a while.

Lily entered the library and started to look around for Severus. She walked past bookcases, looking into the small aisles between them. Finally reaching the back of the library, she found him seated on one of the study desks. He looked different for one he was wearing muggle apparel. A pair of jeans, and blue long sleeved, fitted, shirt with a white t-shirt over it. An abstract design was on the shirt, he looked put together.

"Hey," Lily said walking towards Severus. He looked up and smiled lightly.

"Hey, you look nice," he commented, Lily nodded "So do you, I'm liking the shirt."

"Lily sat in the chair in front of him, "So how was your summer?" he asked. Lily shrugged.

"I worked mostly, at the pub. Did some work for school, homework I mean, I tried finding a flat but I had no luck as to the fact that everything in London is very expensive." She said.

"How's about a flat in the wizarding world, it's a bit less expensive, not by much, but perhaps one will fit in you price range." He suggested. Lily smiled and nodded, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah I could do that, only the problem lies with the fact that I don't have an money, I'm still in debt to Hogwarts and the muggle world,"

Severus thought for a moment. He looked to her.

"Lily why don't you let me give you mon-" he began. Lily stood up,

"No, Severus, no I'm not taking your money, that's final,"

Severus sighed,

"You know you can be so stubborn at times, you're in debt up to your neck and you won't take any help that is offered." He said.

"Severus I didn't come here to argue, I came to talk to you, because I . . . "

Severus looked to her. "You what?"

"Look I don't want you to get the idea, of this meeting to form anything. . ." Lily said not understand where she was going with this.

"You're not making sense lily," Severus said.

"Never mind, forget it." Lily sat back down in the chair.

"I moved out, this past summer" Severus said, Lily looked to him.

"I'm sorry-"

"No don't be, it's not your fault, I was glad to get the hell out of there, if you know what I mean." Lily nodded.

"So, Prongs, what are you up to?" Sirius said as he jumped onto the couch in the head's dorm. James looked to him setting his quill on his textbook.

"Nothing really, Lily left to go do tutoring.

"Really?" Remus asked. James looked to him "Yeah she left about a half hour ago. "

"Interesting." Remus responded curiously. James and Sirius looked to him.

"What's interesting Mooney?" James asked.

"It's interesting because I know for a fact that Lily is not on the Student tutor's list which is posted in each of the house commons, because I'm on it and she's not, so she must be off somewhere, but not with Helena or Laura, because they have locked themselves in the Gryffindor girls dorm since four o'clock studying and they haven't come out, because I went up to go ask for Laura, and she said she and Helena were studying like crazy, most likely for the rest of the evening," Remus said.

"Wow, mate no offense but that explanation was balls long." Sirius said.

"So wait where's Lily then?" James asked.

"The MARAUDERS MAP!" they exclaimed together, James ran up the stairs followed by Sirius and Remus.

James kicked open his trunk and pulled it out.

"I solomely Swear that I'm up to no Good!" he exclaimed, pointing his wand to the paper. The map opened magically

The boys looked down at the map each taking a section of it, looking closely to find Lily.

"There she is, the Library, with . . ." Remus said. James and Sirius looked to her.

"Snivelus!!??" James shouted.

"Why the hell would she talk to that git?" Sirius asked.

"well they were close friends, but she told me they had a falling out after fifth year, so who know why," Remus said.

"Well boys, I say we investigate this little occasion." James said.

"Mate I don't- oh what the hell like you're going to listen to me," Remus said hopelessly. Together they made their way to the library with James's invisibility cloak in hand.


End file.
